why must you?
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: takdir yang akan menyatukan mereka tanpa mereka sadari. begitulah terjadi antara kai dan d.o. walaupun mencoba terus mengelak tapi akhirnya pasti sama EXO FF kaisoo couple


**WHY MUST YOU?**

**CAST**

**Jongin a.k.a kai (N)**

**Kyungsoo a.k.a d.o (N)**

**Kyunghee (Y)**

**Yang lain masih dicari#heheheXD**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,typo(s),oc,ooc,cerita ancur dan aneh ples jelek**

**HAPPY READING**

_**JEBRET**_

_**JEBRET**_

_**JEBRET**_

Suara bidikan kamera terus menggema di sebuah taman bermain di pusatkota tersebut,disana terlihat sedang ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah terkenal di korea dengan menggunakan dua orang sebagai sebagai model orang itu sedang berpose mesra didepan kamera yang sedang berjalan untuk mndapatkan hasil yang sempurna untuk ditampilkan dihalaman maupun sampul mejalah tersebut.

Dua orang ini sangat menonjolkan kemistri yang ada pada mereka,hingga terlihat seperti yang mereka lakukan terlihat adalah nyata.

"kalian berdua memang hebat,tidak salah aku memilih kalian berdua untuk menjadi model majalah bulan ini"puji sang kameraman pada dua orang tersebut,setelah pemotretan selesai dilakukan

"terimakasih kami sangat tersanjung dengan pujian anda...iyakan oppa?"balas seorang yeoja yang menjadi salah satu namja yang dipangil oppa mengangguk.

"kalian sekarang akan melakukan sesi personal jadi siapkan kemampuan terbaik kalian ok!"

"ya/ok"jawab mereka serempak

Pemotretan yang melelahkan sudah hampir selesai tinggal satu sesi pemotretan untuk perorangan,mereka berdua membungkuk sembari mengucapkan terimakasih pada setiap kru yang terlibat dengan dalam pemotretan kali melakukan pemotretan selama seminggu penuh dan terus berganti-ganti tempat yang cocok untuk latar pemotretan ini sangat melelahkan bukan?.tapi itu akan berkhir seteleh beberapa bidikan kamera lagi.

"tidak terasa sudah seminggu kita melakukan pemotretan,benarkan?"ucap seorang namja sambil duduk disebuah bangku ditaman tersebut dengan seorang yeoja yang menjadi partnernya.

"dan aku merasa sangat lelah dan sebentar lagi aku akan kembali kekamarku yang sangat nyaman"jawabnya semangat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"_kekeke_,kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu _oh_...masih sangat terobsesi dengan kamarmu...dasar anak-anak"kata namja tadi

"_mwo?_aku bukan anak-anak sunbae...memangnya salah?kau dari dulu selalu menghinaku seperti itu"kata yeoja itu kesal sambil menpoutkan tadi langsung mengacak rambut yeoja tersebut dengan sayang.

"coba lihat kau masih terlihat seperti anak-anak saja...kenapa orang semakin tua tapi kelakuannya semakin kekanak-kanakan"yeoja itu mnghempaskan tangan namja itu dari rambutnya.

"kau tau,kau membuat rambutku berantakan..dan aku belum tua,asal tau saja aku masih remaja"kata yeoja itu kesal,tapi hal itu membuat sang namja semakin tertawa.

"ya ampun kau itu lucu sekali kyunghee"kata namja itu gemas sambil mencubit pipi yeoja itu gemas.

"_aish_ kau menyebalkan kai oppa dan kau juga sama tidak berubah dariku,masih menyebalkan"yeoja itu kesal dan pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya jengkel.

Namja itu tetap tertawa lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku taman,tangannya merasakan ada sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi melihat benda apa itu,dia melihat sebuah smartphone yang kemungkinan milik kyunghee.

"_ckckck_ dasar ceroboh...akan ku berikan kepadanya saja...tapi dia masih ada sesi pemotretan...sedikit lihat-lihat tidak kenapa-kenapakan"namja itu tersenyum aneh sambil mengotak-atik smartphone milik partnernya.

.

.

"ck dasar muklens(muka lensa)berjalan,bahkan berjalan saja masih bisa ngselca saja,anak itu...eh?aku baru tau dia pernah memiliki rambut yang pendek seperti ini"tatapanya aneh sambil melihat salah satu selca di dalam smartphone partnernya yang sudah dia kenal sejak masih sma itu karena kyunghee adalah adik kelas dan mereka berada di satu club yang sama waktu itu,jadi mereka sama-sama tau tentang sifat dari yang dia tau orang yang ada difoto itu sangat tidak suka berambut itu hanya mengedikan bahu seraya tidak jika berambut pendek seperti itu,dia terlihat sangat cantik juga manis.

"kenapa kyunghee disini sangat berbeda dari dia sekarang"tanpa dia sadari dia tersenyum melihat foto itu.

"_kyaa_,ternyata smartphone ku ada padamu sunbae oh...kau tau aku sangat panik jika itu hilang"kata kyunghee sambil mengambil paksa smartpone miliknya.

"kyunghee,kapan kau pernah memotong rambutmu jadi pendek?"kata namja yang dipanggil sunbae membalas perkataan kyunghee itu terlihat sedang berfikir.

"ng? Aku?memotong rambut?pendek?tidak pernah ah...aku tidak akan membiarkan rambutku menjadi pendek...dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,walaupun dalam mimpi sekalipun"kata kyunghee serius.

"tapi kenapa foto di smartphonemu,kau ngselca dengan rambut pendek"

"benarkah?dimana?jangan-jangan ada yang memotong rambutku tanpa sepengetahuanku,lalu dia menyambung rambutku _hueeeeee_"kata kyunghee pun melihat foto yang ada di smartphonenya,dan mengecek satu per satu dari foto yang ada di sana.

"maksud sunbae ini?"kata kyunghee sambi memperlihatkan sebuah foto dari smartphonenya.

"hm"

"aah,aku kira rambutku benar-benar menjadi pendek"

"apa maksudmu?"

"orang yang ada di foto ini bukan aku sunbae"

"kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi?hantu?"kyunghee melempar sebuah jepitan rambut yang berukurann lumayan besar ke kepala dia menggerang kesakitan sambil mengusap jidatnya

"kenapa kau melemparku oh?"

"karena kau itu bodoh...orang itu oppaku arra...aku dan dia lumayan mirip,tapi jika dia sudah memakai baju yeoja dia sangat mirip denganku"

"hah?...tidak mungkin"

"apanya tidak mungkin"

"di-dia terlihat cantik...tidak mungkin dia namja...kau bohongkan"

"kanapa tidak?...aku juga sempat berfikir oppaku itu yeoja apa namja...wajahnya itu mirip banget dengan seorang yeoja,ani bahkan kelakuanyapun mirip dengan yeoja pada umumnya,dan dia tetap seorang namja pastinya"

"heh,apa oppamu itu gila melakukan hal yang seperti itu?...jangan-jangan oppamu tidak waras sepertimu"kyunghee memukul kepala kai dengan keras

"appo...kenapa kau memukulku"

"apa maksudmu _oh,_dia itu hanya terobsesi menjadi desaighner terkenal maka dia bereksperimen,jika dia tidak punya model untuk dirinya,dia akan membuat dirinya menjadi modelnya...tapi kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakanya mirip seorang yeoja,banyak orang yang pertama kali melihatnya mengatakan itu"

"benarkah?...kenapa aku kurang yakin?hanya itu...apa dia penyuka sesama jenis...coba lihat saja make upnya itu...aku tidak dapat membayangkan"

"molla,yah karena kepribadianya yang mirip seorang yeoja maka sampai sekarang dia tidak punya yeojachingu,mereka bilang kakaku lebih cantik dari pada mereka,jadi mereka tidak ingin mempunyai pacar seperti oppaku...tapi beda dengan namja,dia malah di kejar-kejer oleh para namja...dan kakaku sama sekali tidak suka...hah,padahal oppaku orang yang baik...dan setauku dia masih normal"

"siapa nama oppamu itu?...dan aku baru tau kau memiliki seorang oppa"

"wae,apa kau juga tertarik dengan oppaku?"kyunghee sedikit menggoda kai

"h-hah...aku hanya bertanya...apa salahnya"kata kai gelagapan

"tidak salah sih hanya..."

"aish kau ini"

"hahaha coba lihat wajahmu sunbae...kau terlihat lucu"

"sudahlah kalau kau tidak beritau juga tidak apa-apa"

"ck oppaku bernama do-kyung-soo arra"

"do kyungsoo..aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimanaya"

"oh ya,oppaku itu terkenal kalau kau tau,dia selalu muncul di majalah fesion terkenal...tapi kalau kau,aku tidak yakin kau tau,karena oppakan anti dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan fesien,mana ada yeoja yang tertarik padamu,dan ada juga yang menyukaimu_ ck_"

"apa maksudmu?kau tau begitu banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku bahkan seorang namjapun menyukaiku"

"ok-ok terserah oppa saja,aku baru ingat oppaku akan kembali dari prancis hari ini..kalau kau mau kau bisa melihatnya langsung...aku jadi sangat rindu padanya"

"ah terimakasih atas tawaranmu...aku jadi aneh melihat seorang namja yang seperti yeoja...semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu denganya"

"yasudah"kai dipanggil untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan yang terekhir kali sebalum semuanya kai benar-benar pergi kyunghee mengatakan sesuatu.

"SUNBAE,JIKA KAU BERTEMU DENGAN OPPAKU ENTAH DIMANA...KUHARAP KAU AKAN BERHATI-HATI PADANYA DAN JANGAN TERMAKAN KATA-KATAMU"teriak kyunghee karena jarak dia dan kai sudah cukup jauh.

.

.

Di hari yang sama tapi di tempat yang berbeda,Di bandara international inceon sebuah earplane mendarat disana dari jurusan penerbangan yang berasal diprancis.

pesawat itu mendarat dengan sempurna,para penumpang pesawat itupun satu-persatu seorang penumpang yang lumayan menyita perhatian disana,pasalnya dia memakai warna yang lumayan mencolok dengan gaya busana yang bisa dikatakan busana yang dia kenakan tidak terlihat norak melainkan sangat modis,wajahnya sangat manis pasti semua orang yang ada disana mengira dia seorang yeoja padahal dia seorang menghela nafas,dia dapat melihat para wartawan sedang berlari kearahnya.

"cih menyebalkan...kenapa mereka tau aku disini"katanya,diapun berlari dari tempat itu dengan dikejar oleh paparazzi

Orang itu dapat persembunyi di sebuah toko baju yang berada di sekitar bandara...baju disana hampir sama mencoloknya dengan busana yang ia kenakan,bedanya baju yang ada disini terlihat sangat jelek merasa sudah aman karena semua wartawan sudah melewati toko yang menjadikan tempat persembunyianya itu.

dia mengatur nafasbya yang terengah-engah,sambil mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari sakunya,dan mencari kontak yang ada didalamnya.

Dia mengetik sebuah pesan dari smartphonenya sambil keluar dari toko yang membuat matanya sakit.

_**To suho hyung**_

'_**hyung kau harus jemput aku sekarang!'**_

Dia mengirim pesan tersebut

_**From suho hyung**_

'_**kau dimana sekarang?aku sudah berada di bandara tapi aku sama sekali tiak melihatmu'**_

_**To suho hyun**_

'_**aku ada di sebuah toko baju dengan disaign norak dekat bandara,sekitar setengah kilo dari bandara'**_

_**From suho hyung**_

'_**mwo,kenapa kau degitu jauh dari bandara?'**_

_**To suho hyun**_

'_**ada paparazzi yang mengejarku...dan kepulanganku dikorea sudah tersebar,menyebalkan sekali mereka itu'**_

_**From suhu hyun**_

'_**ok,d.o kau jangan pergi dari sana,aku akan kesana sebentar lagi'**_

Orang yang di sebut d.o itu membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dia pun menghenbuskan kembali.

"huee,ternyata korea tidak berubah setelah tujuh tahun aku pergi...masih sama,bagaimana dengan orang-orangnya,apa sama seperti dulu...hmm,ternyata aku merindukan mereka...kyunghee,oppa pulang"monolognya.

**TBC~**


End file.
